One of the problems that exist for people who enjoy the outdoors in the winter is staying warm without sacrificing comfort. The buttocks region is especially sensitive to the cold weather. This problem is particularly prevalent for hunters who are required to remain still for long periods of time in the coldest of weather.
Prior art garments which attempted to protect the buttocks region from the elements include a garment which is similar to a mini-skirt. This garment utilizes a lightweight fleecelike material. Fleece or other materials are used to make the garment, thus providing insulation for the wearer. In effect, the garment is an insulating tube worn around the hips area. This garment insulates a person's thigh and buttocks region. It easily fit over pants, and is used to keep an individual warm during cold weather activities. However, the range of movement of the individual, specifically raising the legs to sit down, is compromised by this garment during use.
The garment discussed above has been modified with a split up the front which allows for the placement of a zipper or hook and loop fabric fastener material, such as VELCRO.TM.. This additional facet of the garment makes it easier to get in and out of the garment. However, by unfastening the garment, which may be done in order for an individual to raise his legs to assume a sitting position, the wearer lets in the cold air, and the garment is no longer fully insulating the individual.
The prior art garments lack the ability to provide insulation and warmth, while at the same time, provide comforts such as the ability to raise one's legs to assume a sitting position. Legs can not be comfortably raised using the garments in the prior art, making it uncomfortable to sit while wearing them. Also, a garment which allows a man to relieve himself without removing or unfastening the garment is not available in the prior art, and the dress-like appearance of these garments limits the appeal to the male consumer.
Although there are outerwear garments that attempt to insulate an individual from the harsh realities of the weather, these garments are often uncomfortable and restrictive to the wearer. Therefore, a need exists for a more comfortable, less restrictive garment to be worn around the waist for insulation.